


In the dark still of the night

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get to be to much, the Doctor has Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark still of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun.

The Doctor liked to stay busy. He was always scurrying about in a whirl of activity, fixing and fiddling, and fussing, his hands and his mind always occupied. But sometimes, in the dark, still of the night, when everything had been fixed and there was no more fiddling or fussing to be done, when the darkness and the pain closed in and all the doubts and fears and self-hatred poked and prodded at him until he felt trapped in his own mind and he was quite sure he was mad. When he had relived every mistake he had ever made, over and over until he began to think the only way to make everything right was to finally end it, once and for all, permanently. To stop both his hearts and not regenerate. When those blackest, foulest, darkest of thoughts crept into his mind and refused to be banished, he hurried as quickly as he could down the halls of the Tardis until he came to a specific door. He would silently open it and slip inside the darkened room. As quietly as he could, he would go to stand beside the bed and by the light of his sonic screwdriver, he would watch the sleeping figure sprawled across its surface.

Jack, the greatest gift he had ever received. Reckless, madding, sexy, loyal, fierce, playful, and so much more.

Made eternal by the combined power of the Tardis and Rose Taylor’s love and determination to save the man she loved, she had unintentionally created a companion that could stay with him forever. Somehow, without him realizing it until it was too late, Jack had become his anchor and his life line. When his moods became so over powering that he couldn’t even breathe and he didn’t want to keep going anymore, he came to Jack, to be reminded that no matter how bad it got, he wasn’t alone. He would never be alone again. He would watch Jack in the sonic glow until the blackness receded and the tightness lessened and he could breathe without it hurting. When that happened, he knew he would be alright, that everything would be ok.  Only then, would he shut off the sonic, shed his clothes and slide under the covers, to be gently pulled into the security of Jack’s arms, safe in the knowledge that Jack would keep the darkness away.


End file.
